Bonheur
by Saylidza Hana
Summary: Penggusuran terjadi lagi. Sekarang penggusuran itu mengancam blok dan toko roti Cagalli. Athrun Zala yang ia kira adalah seorang pria tua yang berdandan seperti seorang yang tidak sadar umur, ternyata adalah seorang pria muda. Bagaimana Cagalli menangani masalah ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Original Story by: Saylidza Hana  
**

**.**

**Bonheur**

**.**

_Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang seperti dirinya. Terus terang saja, aku juga tidak tahu. Kurasa aku adalah salah satu orang yang merasa kau tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Karena cinta terjadi begitu saja. Kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri mencintai seseorang, sama dengan kau tidak bisa memaksakan diri membenci orang yang kau cintai._

**8D**

Bel yang di atas pintu putih itu berdentang. Ada satu pelanggan yang masuk. Cagalli menghampiri pelanggannya lalu merunduk, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh pelanggannya itu.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa aku bantu, adik kecil?" tanyanya ramah.

Mata anak itu berbinar-binar melihat kue-kue cantik yang dipajang di dalam etalase. Cagalli menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya melihat tingkah lucu anak kecil itu. Ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dan dahinya di kaca etalase. Melihat dengan seksama sebuah kue cantik yang diselimuti dengan krim putih nan manis.

"Aku mau yang ini," kata anak itu sambil menunjuk kue yang diinginkannya dan wajahnya menatap Cagalli.

Sebuah _Strawberry shortcake_.

Cagalli berjalan ke balik etalase lalu mengambilkan kue yang diinginkan anak itu. Ia mengambilkan satu potong kue itu kemudian membungkusnya. Anak itu berdiri di depan kasir sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang berisi dengan uang. Cagalli memberikan bungkusan kue itu dan mengambil uang yang berada di tangan anak kecil tersebut. Anak itu tersenyum girang dan pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Cagalli.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, kita akan bangkrut, Cagalli." kata gadis berambut coklat yang muncul di depannya sesaat setelah anak kecil itu pergi. Gadis itu menopangkan satu sikunya di sudur meja kasir.

"Aku tidak tega melihat senyum anak itu hilang, kalau ia tahu ternyata uang yang dibawanya kurang, Milly."

"Ya, ya, ya, ibu peri yang baik hati." balas Milly sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu putih itu. Kali ini gantian tangan kirinya yang melambai pada Cagalli, mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Cagalli sudah berada di sampingnya. Miriallia menunjuk ke luar pintu. Dari pintu yang berkaca bening itu, mereka berdua bisa melihat keributan yang berada di luar sana. Mereka berdua saling memandang. Saling bertanya dalam diam.

"Aku mau mengambil kamera dulu. Kau coba lihat situasi di luar ya, Cag."

Cagalli mengangguk.

Miriallia bergerak ke belakang dan Cagalli ke luar toko.

Di luar, ia bisa mendengar orang-orang berteriak, menyuarakan 'pergi', 'kami tidak setuju', 'ini hak kami', dan sebagainya. Cagalli menarik seorang lelaki tua dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mereka akan membongkar blok ini dan menjadikannya sebuah mall dan gedung apartemen." jawab pria tua itu.

"_MIAPA?_"

"Mie ayam." sahut pria tua itu.

"Ah, maaf." Cagalli menutup mulutnya, "Maksudku, ini serius?" tanya Cagalli.

"Tentu saja. Mereka mengaku bahwa mereka sudah membeli tanah ini dari seseorang. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka membawa bukti pembayaran itu. Sekarang mereka mengecek apakah orang-orang di sini sudah mengosongkan toko mereka atau belum."

Perasaannya yang sebelumnya berada dalam kondisi baik, kini berubah drastis menjadi sangat buruk setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan lelaki tua barusan.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa begitu, kita sudah membeli tempat ini." ujar Miriallia yang baru saja datang dengan kamerenya. Ia terdengar sedikit berteriak karena suara gaduh di sekelilingnya.

"Siapa yang akan membongkar blok ini?" tanya Cagalli.

"Zala corp." jawab lelaki tua itu singkat lalu pergi melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

'Za-la?' ia mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Baru-baru ini mereka baru saja menggusur perkampungan di pinggiran kota untuk dijadikan perumahan mewah. Dan sekarang, mereka ingin menggusur blok ini? Cagalli tidak akan membiarkannya.

Ia menerobos kerumunan. Mencari di mana sumber yang menyebabkan kehebohan ini terjadi. Ia menemukannya. Ia melihat laki-laki berambut biru baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil sedannya. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut yang cukup panjang untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Cih, sudah tua masih berdandan seperti anak muda." Gumamnya.

Cagalli berjalan mendekati mobil orang itu. Meskipun ia dihalangi oleh beberapa orang pengawalnya, ia tetap terus menerobos mendekati mobil itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengetuk kaca jendela mobil yang baru saja dinaiki orang itu.

Semua orang yang berada di sana serentak hening. Kaget dengan aksi nekat yang dilakukan Cagalli. Para awak media yang berada di sekitarnya pun ikut hening dan mengalihkan kameranya ke arah Cagalli.

"Keluar kau!" perintah Cagalli tegas.

Orang itu tidak merespon. Cagalli mengetuk kaca jendela itu lebih keras. "Keluar!" Cagalli meninggikan suaranya.

Orang itu tidak kunjung keluar. Akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan untuk membuka paksa pintu mobil tersebut. Pintu mobil itu terbuka lebar. Cagalli tercengang. Yang ia lihat bukan laki-laki paruh baya dengan model rambut anak muda. Tetapi memang orang itu masih muda. Orang itu berambut biru sebahu dengan sebuah kacamata di matanya. Orang itu masih menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menggubris Cagalli yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya secara paksa.

"Mau apa kau diam di situ. Jika tidak ada masalah denganku, cepat tutup pintu mobilnya. Jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh." Katanya datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Cagalli.

Cagalli mulai memanas. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Kesal dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan laki-laki itu. Cagalli menarik kerah baju orang itu. "Kau! Kau pikir ini bukan masalah?! Mungkin ini bukan masalahmu, tapi ini masalah untukku dan orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang sana! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja menggusur tempat ini seperti kau menggusur orang-orang sebelumnya kau gusur!"

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya singkat.

Cagalli makin kesal. Ia melepaskan cengkaramannya pada kerah pria itu secara kasar. Orang-orang menggumamkan kata 'O' yang sangat kencang ketika melihat kejadian itu.

"Kau," Cagalli menunjuknya, "Kalau kau mau menggusur blok ini, langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Wow, wow, aku takuuuut." ejeknya sambil menempelkan sebelah tangannya di pipi.

Cagalli membanting pintu mobilnya. Lalu terdengar suara dari dalam mobil. "Ayo jalan. Biarkan saja dia."

Cagalli melotot melihat kepergian orang itu dengan tidak sopan. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan lalu menghampiri Cagalli yang masih mengerutkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

**To be continued...**

**Halo, masih ingatkah dengan fic Bonheur? Ingat sama pen-name Citrus Bergamia? Itu aku hehe. Belum lama, cerita ini kuhapus #garukkepala. Aku merasa banyak kesalahan di situ dan jalan ceritanya terlalu cepat. Semoga Bonheur kali ini bisa lebih baik.**

** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Aku sangat butuh review kalian untuk membangun cerita ini menjadi lebih baik. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Bonheur**

**Original story by: Saylidza Hana**

"Tindakkanmu beberapa hari yang lalu membuat orang-orang bergosip tentang dirimu. Kau menjadi terkenal, Cagalli. _Cagalli si Pemberontak_. Hahaha."

"MILLY!"

Teriakan Cagalli membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya. Miriallia menertawakan reaksi Cagalli barusan. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak orang yang membicarakan tentang kenekatan Cagalli beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan santer terdengar orang menyebutnya '_Cagali si Pemberontak_'.

"Julukan itu menjijikan." katanya dengan ekspresi jijik di wajahnya. "Kenapa itu seperti... seperti... aaah!" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menurunkannya ketika ia menyerah untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan seperti apa julukan itu.

Biarpun gara-gara kejadian itu cafenya menjadi ramai, tapi tetap saja ia risih dengan julukan yang diberikan kepadanya itu.

"Aku duluan ya '_Cagali si Pemberontak_'." kata Miriallia dengan menekankan kata '_Cagali si Pemberontak'_. Cagalli melotot pada Miriallia. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Dah... hati-hati."

Miriallia melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke bis. Meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian menunggu di halte. Rumah mereka berbeda arah, jadi mereka hanya bisa bersama sampai di halte saja. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh, dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kaki untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Heh, masih menunggu bis?"

Cagalli menoleh. Ia mendengar suara yang sama sekali dibencinya. Orang menyebalkan itu. Dia Flay Allster, anak rektor kampusnya. Perempuan itu sangat sombong, dan Cagalli sangat tidak suka dengan sifatnya itu. Ia juga sering memamerkan pacar barunya yang bisa dibilang 'orang kaya'.

"Tidak. Aku menunggu jemputan." kata Cagalli ketus.

"Oh... Begitukah? Jemputan yang mana?" katanya dengan nada mencemooh.

Cagalli mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak berkencan dengan pacarmu?" tanya Cagalli.

"Aku sedang menunggu pacarku menjemput."

"Oh."

Cagalli diam, tidak mendengarkan apa yang sedang Flay katakan. Ia sudah bosan dengan ucapan-ucapan Flay. Pacarku ini, pacarku itu. Terserah apa katamu, Flay, katanya dalam hati.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu di siaran televisi." Flay berdecak sambil menggeleng. "Sifat tidak sopanmu itu belum berubah juga ya, Athha."

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. Masalah itu lagi. Ia melihat pergelangan tangannya. Bis yang akan dinaikinya baru akan datang dua puluh menit lagi. Biasanya dua puluh menit akan terasa cepat. Tapi dengan kehadiran perempuan berambut merah ini, dua puluh menit akan terasa bertahun-tahun.

'Psst'

Cagalli mencari sumber suara itu. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gerak-gerik Cagalli membuatnya bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Flay. Cagalli menggeleng. Tapi suara itu terdengar lagi.

Ia mencari lagi dan akhirnya menemukan asal suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari sebrang jalan. Keningnya berkerut, matanya menyipit. Lalu bertanya tanpa suara. _Aku?_. Orang itu mengangguk. Cagalli menyeringai. Ini kesempatannya kabur dari Flay.

"Flay, aku duluan ya, aku sudah dijemput. Dah..." Cagalli menyebrangi jalan, meninggalkan Flay yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

**8D**

Cagalli tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. _Oh shit!_ Keluar dari mulut singa masuk ke mulut buaya! Ia menepuk dahinya. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya. Orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang beberapa hari lalu ia bentak, dan yang membuatnya mendapatkan julukan '_Cagali si Pemberontak_'.

Dia Zala!

Cagalli tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau ia mundur, ia akan dicemooh oleh Flay. Ia melirik sedikit ke seberang jalan, lalu menoleh lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya karena terlalu bodoh.

"Kenapa Attha, apa kau menyesali bertemu denganku lagi?"

Cagalli mendengus kesal, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja diluncurkannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Masuklah dulu. Kita bicarakan di dalam saja, tidak sopan jika berbicara di sini."

Cagalli ingin menolak. Tapi ia ingat dengan harga dirinya. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya jika bertemu Flay nanti. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya Cagalli.

"Kau berhutang padaku."

"Huh?"

"Kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu kan? Kau kesal dengan perempuan yang ada di sebelahmu tadi."

Cagalli mengerutkan dahi. Dari mana dia tahu?. Cagalli berdecak. Orang di sebelahnya belum menjawab pertanyaannya tapi malah mengomentarinya."Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Laki-laki di sampingnya membelokkan mobilnya ke kanan. Dan ia masih tetap diam.

"Hei." Panggil Cagalli.

Dia masih tetap diam.

Cagalli kesal dan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Zala!"

"Jangan berteriak di mobilku!"

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku kau akan membawaku ke mana?"

"Heeei!"

"Berisik!" teriaknya. "Tidak bisakah kau tenang? Aku mau membawamu ke mana itu urusanku."

Cagalli melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya memberengut kesal. "Aku bisa melaporkanmu dengan tuduhan penculikan kalau kau tidak memberi tahuku."

"Laporkan saja. Kau yang masuk ke dalam mobilku dengan sukarela." sahutnya datar.

Cagalli terdiam. Ia mengakui bahwa yang barusan dikatakannya itu adalah benar. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil ini tanpa paksaan. Ia pun menempelkan sikunya di sandaran tangan dan menopangkan dagunya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Athrun Zala keluar jendela.

**8D**

Athrun menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan sebuah butik. Di atas pintu masuk butik itu tertulis _Delicute_ dalam tulisan berukir yang menimbulkan kesan antik. Cagalli mengerutkan dahi.

"Cepat keluar. Atau kau memintaku membukakan pintu mobilnya? Dasar manja."

Cagalli mendengus. Ia diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mau apa ke sini?"

Athrun berdecak. "Kau mau aku tidak menggusur blokmu?" Cagalli menggigit bibir, lalu mengangguk. "Sekarang keluarlah."

Cagalli dan Athrun turun dari mobil. Tapi Cagalli mematung di depan mobilnya. Athrun yang berada di depannya berhenti berjalan saat menyadari Cagalli tidak mengikutinya berjalan. Ia berbalik, menatap Cagalli. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kalau kau mau aku menuruti perintahmu, kau harus memberiku sebuah bukti. Hitam di atas putih." Katanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalau apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar." Sambungnya kemudian.

Athrun mendesis. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Cagalli. Memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam butik itu. Cagalli berusaha melepaskan tangan Athrun yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya tapi tenaganya tidak sekuat Athrun.

Para pelayan di butik itu memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua. Athrun dengan kasar menyerahkan Cagalli kepada pelayan di sana. "Dandani dia dan berikan dia baju." Perintah Athrun singkat. Cagalli memberikan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ia ingin memukul laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Para pelayan itu menariknya ke sebuah ruang ganti. Memberikannya beberapa potong gaun. Setiap kali para pelayan itu menunjukkan gaun, Cagalli selalu menggeleng. Ia memang tidak suka gaun. Semua yang ditunjukkan kepadanya selalu ia tolak.

"Apa tidak ada pakaian lain selain gaun?" tanyanya kepada salah satu pelayan.

"Tidak nona. Kami di sini hanya menyediakan gaun dan baju-baju formal."

"_Hei! Kenapa lama sekali?!_" teriak Athrun dari luar ruang ganti.

"Iya sebentar!" balas Cagalli.

"Kalau begitu aku pilih yang itu saja." Kata Cagalli kepada pelayan itu sembali menunjuk salah satu gaun yang ia pegang.

**8D**

Setelah beberapa menit, Cagalli akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia memakai gaun _strapless _selutut berwarna biru tua dengan _high-heels _berwarna putih tulang. Sebagian rambut pirangnya dijepit ke samping.

Athrun mematung saat melihat Cagalli, tapi wajahnya datar dan sama sekali tidak dapat dibaca. Athrun sendiri memakai kemeja putih dengan bawahan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

Cagalli sedikit canggung dengan apa yang dipakainya. Pelayan yang membantunya melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Cagalli. Cagalli berjalan perlahan ke arah Athrun. Masih belum terbiasa dengan sepatu haknya. Tepat di depan Athrun, ia berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi?"

"Sudah kubuat." katanya menunjuk mobilnya dengan dagunya.

"Oke. Aku mau lihat sekarang."

Athrun dan Cagalli keluar dari butik diiringi dengan anggukan hormat para pelayan yang ada di butik itu. Cagalli tersenyum ke arah pelayan-pelayan itu.

"Kau sudah membayarnya?"

"Nanti aku transfer."

"Oh."

Cagalli menggigil ketika keluar dari butik yang hangat itu. Tanpa jaket dan dengan baju yang sangat terbuka, udara musim gugur yang dingin tentu saja langsung menusuk ke dalam tulangnya. Ia mengikuti Athrun yang berjalan ke mobil hitamnya. Ia menunggu di samping pembatas jalan, sedangkan Athrun mengambil beberapa kertas yang berada di dalam mobilnya lalu memberikannya kepada Cagalli.

Cagalli membacanya dengan seksama. Di sana tertulis kata-kata yang membuat mata Cagalli terbuka lebar. Ia meremas kertas itu lalu mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan wajah Athrun.

"APA-APAAN PERJANJIAN INI?!" protes Cagalli. "Tidak, tidak. Hahaha. Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu! Kau sudah gila! Aku menyukaimu juga tidak, aku bahkan membencimu!"

"Ini hanya pura-pura. Kita akan saling menguntungkan. Kau membantuku, dan aku akan membatalkan penggusuran itu."

"TAPI...!"

"Bisa saja besok aku akan menggusur blokmu."

Cagalli mendesis pelan. Rasanya ia selalu ingin memukul lelaki di hadapannya ini. Hari ini hari yang buruk. Sangat buruk. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Cagalli menandatangani kertas itu.

"Sudah?"

Cagalli berdehem. Menandakan ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Athrun barusan.

"Masuklah. Sekarang kita akan menemui perempuan yang dijodohkan oleh ibuku untukku." Cagalli menurut. Ia masuk kedalam mobil Athrun dengan susah payah karena sepatu hak yang ia pakai.

Mobil Athrun mulai melaju lagi, meninggalkan butik tersebut. Cagalli tidak punya selera untuk berbicara karena masih kesal dengan rencana Athrun yang sepihak. Cagalli melirik Athrun yang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya. Sebenarnya orang itu tampan, tapi sikapnya yang menyebalkan menghancurkan _image_ ketampanannya itu, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Athrun." Athrun memecah keheningan.

"Eh?" Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Nanti panggil aku Athrun. Jangan Zala, 'kau', atau apalah. Oke? Cagalli."

"Dari mana kau tau namaku?" tanya Cagalli heran.

"Kau sudah terpampang di banyak koran. '_Cagali si Pemberontak'_."

Cagalli memberengut. "Jangan sebut namaku dengan embel-embel itu. Itu menjijikan."

Athrun tertawa geli.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu," ujar Cagalli ketus.

"Tidak. Wajahmu itu aneh sekali saat berbicara tadi," katanya lalu kembali tertawa. Tatapannya masih ia berikan kepada jalan. Cagalli mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

Cagalli merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Hanya sekali bergetar, itu menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk. Ia mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya melihat isi ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Milly.

'_Hei...'_

'_Ada apa?' _balas Cagalli.

'_Aku bosan. Sedang apa?'_

'_Aku? Aku... AKU SEDANG DALAM MASALAH BESAR, Milly!"_

'_EH?! Masalah apa?'_

'_Aku bertemu dengan monster berambut biru itu!'_

'_Huh? Monster berambut biru?'_

Cagalli terus memandang ponselnya. Bingung akan membalas apa. Tapi kemudian ada pesan lagi dari Miriallia. _'Zala?! Athrun Zala maksudmu?"_

'_Um... :'('_

'_Astaga! Apa yang ia lakukan padamu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?'_

Belum sempat Cagalli membalas pesan daari Miriallia, Athrun menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia bergerak memutar ke arah pintu mobil Cagalli. Ia membuka pintu mobil itu lalu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Cagalli mendongak, menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, memberikan isyarat kepada Cagalli untuk memegang tangannya. Kali ini Cagalli menatap tangan Athrun, hanya menatap dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tidak sabar, Athrun akhirnya menarik tangan Cagalli. Cagalli reflek berteriak. Orang di sekeliling mereka sontak langsung memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Oh, maaf sayang, apa kau terluka." Cagalli diam. Apa katanya? Sayang? Yang benar saja. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu menggeleng dan memaksakan senyuman di bibirnya. Athrun kemudian menyelipkan tangan Cagalli di sikunya. Mengajaknya masuk ke dalam restoran mewah di depan mereka.

Athrun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan Cagalli. "Jangan berbicara apa-apa dan ikuti aku." Cagalli mengangguk.

Restoran itu penuh dengan orang-orang kalangan atas. Semua berpakaian mewah dan sepertinya mahal. Cagalli mengusahakan wajahnya sedatar mungkin saat melewati orang-orang itu dan terus mengikuti gerakan Athrun.

"Athrun!"

Mata Cagalli terbelalak. _'Astaga! Ada _barbie _datang!' __**Oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan itu yang seharusnya ia katakan. Ehm. Maaf.**_

Mata Cagalli terbelalak. Lehernya seperti tercekat dan reflek ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Wanita yang memanggil Athrun itu memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah muda. Bukan warna yang umum untuk warna rambut.

Wanita itu berlari ke arah Athrun dan hampir memeluknya jika ia tidak melihat keberadaan Cagalli di sampingnya. Wanita itu melihat ke tangan kanan Athrun yang menggandeng Cagalli.

"Siapa dia Athrun?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kecewa. Ia menatap heran kepada Cagalli.

"Dia kekasihku."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang 'kenapa'?"

Wajah wanita itu terlihat kecewa. Ia memandang Cagalli kesal. Ia lalu berbalik ke tempat duduknya. Athrun mengikuti wanita itu. Di tempat itu ternyata ada seorang wanita cantik berambut biru, mirip seperti Athrun. Cagalli menebak, itu pasti ibunya. Dan benar saja, Athrun memperkenalkannya pada ibunya, tapi ia tidak memperkenalkannya kalau dia adalah 'kekasihnya'. Mungkin dia masih belum siap untuk membuat ibunya kecewa ketika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah 'kekasih'nya dan membuat acara perjodohan itu batal. Ia ingin bertanya kepada monster di sebelahnya, tapi ia agak malas. Mau berjalan lancar atau tidak, yang penting ia melakukan tugasnya sesuai dengan perjanjian itu.

Tapi, ada satu yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan kepada Athrun.

Siapa wanita berambut pink itu?

Ia bertarung sengit dengan pikirannya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi gengsinya terlalu besar pada monster di sebelahnya. Ia mengeratkan giginya sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia memilih membuang rasa gengsinya dan bertanya pada pria di sebelahnya.

Cagalli menyikut Athrun yang berada di sebelahnya. Athrun meliriknya yang masih menunduk. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan telinganya ke Cagalli.

"Wanita itu..." bisik Cagalli, "Dia siapa?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Namanya Meer Campbell. Anak dari pengusaha yang menyambi menjadi mentri pertahanan ZAFT, Durandal." jawab Athrun yang juga berbisik sambil melihat Meer yang sedang berbincang dengan riang di seberangnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya."

"Di mana?"

"Aku lupa."

Cagalli mendorong Athrun agar menjauh darinya. Ia risih berbicara dengan jarak sedekat itu dengan monster biru itu.

"Athrun." panggil seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang berada di ujung sebelah kanannya.

Biarpun bukan dirinya yang dipanggil, tapi Cagalli ikut menoleh, sebab suara itu membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan itu menjadi diam.

Athrun mengangguk sopan kepada orang itu dan menjawab, "Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Alangkah senangnya jika kami mengetahui siapa wanita cantik di sebelahmu itu." orang itu tersenyum sopan.

Cagalli melirik Athrun di sebelahnya. Ia menaruh garpu dan pisau di atas piringnya lalu berdiri. Ia menunduk meminta maaf, kemudian menunjuk Cagalli dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dia Cagalli, kekasihku. Maaf atas kelancanganku membawa orang asing dalam acara makan malam ini."

Cagalli mengangguk pelan.

**8D**

"Apa kebisuan mereka itu artinya berhasil?" tanya Cagalli pada Athrun yang berada di kursi mengemudi di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah." jawabnya singkat.

Setelah Athrun memperkenalkan Cagalli, semua orang yang berada di meja makan yang sama dengan mereka menjadi diam. Durandal tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa calon tunangan anaknya sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa isi hati dan otaknya saat itu. Meer sebaliknya. Ia menunduk kecewa. Cagalli sempat melihat mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca, tapi ia tetap menampakkan senyum di wajahnya. Sungguh wanita yang tegar.

Di dalam hatinya, Cagalli merasa sangat bersalah pada wanita itu. Tapi, jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan pria berambut biru di sebelahnya. Ia yang membuat rencana 'jahat' ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud dari senyumannya itu." ujar Athrun.

Ia sama sekali belum menyalakan mesin mobilnya dari setengan jam yang lalu. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan hal yang baru saja dikatakannya itu. Arti dari senyuman Durandal. Mengerikan. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengerikan di sana.

"Maksudmu?" Cagalli ingin tahu hal mengerikan apa yang membuatnya beropini kalau senyuman itu mengerikan.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana orang-orang _intelegent _seperti dia bersikap. Ah, pasti kau tidak tahu." jawab Athrun dengan nada datar. Meski begitu, Cagalli merasa kalau kata-kata Athrun itu sedikit mengejeknya.

Sambil mendesis, Cagalli menggumam, "Bisa saja aku tahu." Cagalli memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela. Ia malas menatapnya. Padahal ia baru saja mau bersikap baik padanya, tapi ia memulai membuat darahnya meninggi lagi.

Athrun melirik Cagalli. Ia memperhatikan pantulan wajah Cagalli dari jendela di sebelahnya.

Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Orang seperti Durandal pasti akan menjaga _image _mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin marah di depan umum. Andai saja ia marah di sana, aku akan lega dan, dan," kata terakhirnya itu membuatnya gugup, "dan bisa membuat pertunangan itu selesai."

Cagalli sama sekali tidak menoleh, tapi ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Athrun. Ia mendengar Athrun yang gugup. Dari suaranya itu, ia terdengar tidak yakin dengan rencana ini.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan, lebih baik dihentikan, ya 'kan?"

Athrun tidak menjawab.

"Lepaskan aku dari perjanjian itu dan batalkan penggusurannya."

Sekali lagi Athrun tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba Athrun tertawa. Ya, tertawa. Tawa itu membuat Cagalli menoleh ke arahnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya sambil membuka mulutnya. Ia bingung kenapa pria di sebelahnya itu tiba-tiba meledakkan sebuah tawa.

Athrun menghentikan tawanya lalu menyeringai. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan menjilat ludahku sendiri." sambil melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Dagunya terangkat dengan sombongnya.

Wah... jadi, sekarang jiwa arogannya muncul.

Cagalli menyilangkankedua tangannya sambil menyeringai, "Oh, kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menjilat ludahmu sendiri."

**To be continued...**

**Ayo direview, diriview. Difav atau difollow juga boleh. ()/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Bonheur**

**Original story by: Saylidza Hana**

"Turunlah." perintah Athrun.

"Di sini?!"

"Mau di mana lagi? Planet Pluto?"

"Bukan, galaksi Centauri." jawab Cagalli ketus. Pria menyebalkan itu tidak ada habisnya membuat dirinya kesal.

Bayangkan saja, ia akan menurunkan seorang wanita di tengah jalan, dan parahnya lagi, ini hampir tengah malam. Hanya dia pria yang tega melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Yah, kalau ke Pluto aku antar, tapi kalau ke Centauri kau pergi sendiri saja." katanya.

"Kau mau melu—"

"Sudahlah sana turun." Athrun membuka pintu dan berjalan memutar ke pintu Cagalli. Ia membuka pintu itu seperti yang ia lakukan saat makan malam tadi. Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli agar ia keluar dari mobilnya.

Cagalli menolak, tapi Athrun menariknya lebih kencang.

"Oke! Aku keluar. Lepaskan tanganku. Ini sakit!" Athrun melepaskan pegangannya. Cagalli keluar lalu membanting pintu mobil hitam itu.

Athrun tersenyum lebar. Ia melambai kepada Cagalli sambil berkata,' _hati-hati_', dengan tanpa dosa. Meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian di sana. Di tempat gelap yang membuatnya kedinginan.

Gelap. Lampu-lampu toko sudah dimatikan. Yang ada hanyalah lampu jalan dan lampu nama toko yang remang. Mobil pun sudah banyak yang enggan lewat pada jam malam seperti ini.

Kedinginan. Ia harus berpakaian seperti ini di malam musim gugur itu rasanya seperti di masukkan ke dalam kulkas daging dengan kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Kakinya juga terasa sangat pegal karena memakai _high-heels_ ini. Ia pun melepas _high-heels_nya. Ia heran kenapa wanita-wanita senang sekali memakai sepatu yang menyakitkan seperti ini. Oh, dia ingat.

'_Beauty is pain.' _

Yap. Itu adalah prinsip wanita yang ingin cantik. Cantik harus tahan sakit.

_She isn't that type of woman._

'Ckiit'

Suara itu membuat telinganya terasa ngilu. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di sebelahnya.

Orang itu membuka kaca mobilnya, kemudian memanggil Cagalli.

Itu Athrun. Ia kembali. Tapi, mau apa dia?

"Hei, tangkap ini."

Hap.

Ia berhasil menangkapnya, tapi kemudian Athrun pergi meninggalkan Cagalli, lagi.

**8D**

Ia berdiri di depan toko kuenya sambil merapatkan jas hitam yang tadi dilemparkan Athrun. Ini tempat terdekat yang bisa ia capai. Tidak ada bus yang lalu-lalang pada tengah malam begini, jadi ia berjalan kaki ke tempat terdekat yang bisa ia tiduri dengan aman dan nyaman.

Ia meletakkan _high-heels_nya di samping kakinya. Ia memutar tas punggungnya ke depan untuk mencari kunci tokonya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia memutar kunci itu di dalam rumah kunci kemudian masuk ke dalam Bonheur setelah mengambil sepatu _heels_nya.

Ia kembali mengunci pintu itu. Takut-takut ada pencuri yang masuk.

Ia melempar sepatunya sembarangan dan masuk ke dalam ruang staf. Menyalakan penghangat ruangan, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa yang empuk. Ia lelah sekali. Ia lelah dikerjai oleh pria berambut biru itu.

Ia merapatkan jas hitam itu, dan perlahan, matanya mulai terpejam.

**8D**

Miriallia merapatkan jaket coklatnya ke tubuhnya, lalu menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya dan meniupnya agar karbon dioksida yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa menghangatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Berjalan di pagi akhir musim gugur sangat merepotkan. Kalau di dalam ruangan, mungkin udara seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya, tentu saja, dengan bantuan penghangat ruangan. Tapi, saat di luar, tanpa penghangat ruangan, udara seperti ini sangat menusuk ke dalam tulang. Sebenarnya kota ini punya penghangat luar ruangan, tapi penghangat di luar ruangan bisa membuat _global warming,_ 'kan? Yah, penghangat di dalam ruangan juga sih.

Tapi, kalau udara dingin seperti ini, ia harus merawat kamera kesayangannya dengan ekstra. Kalau tidak, kameranya bisa berjamur dan rusak.

Hiyaa. Apa yang akan dia lakukan tanpa kamera kesayangannya itu? Ia tidak bisa memotret kegiatan di Bonheur, fenomena alam, atau mungkin kejadian-kejadian indah lainnya.

Tiba-tiba ia terbayang pesan Cagalli semalam. Semalam bos yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu mengirimkannya pesan, tapi saat pesan ketiga yang ia-Miriallia-balas, Cagalli tidak balik membalasnya. Padahal ia sudah menunggu balasan dari Cagalli sampai jam setengah 2 pagi. Ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Cagalli, tapi ia berharap semoga Cagalli baik-baik saja. Semoga saat dirinya sampai di Bonheur, dia akan melihat Cagalli yang sedang tersenyum riang sambil menghitung uang di kasir seperti biasanya.

Miriallia menarik oksigen yang dingin ke dalam paru-parunya, kemudian mempercepat langkah kakinya agar ia bisa sampai lebih cepat di Bonheur.

**8D**

Miriallia sampai di depan Bonheur. Pintunya masih tertutup rapat. Jendela kaca di samping pintu tersebut masih tertutup oleh tirai kayu berwarna putih.

Ia mendorong pintu tersebut. Hasilnya, pintu itu masih terkunci.

Ia mengintip ke dalam melalui jendela yang berada di pintu. Meskipun jendela tersebut tertutup oleh tirai, ia masih bisa melihat sedikit ke dalam Bonheur.

Lampu di dalam toko masih redup. Berarti di dalam belum ada orang, dan itu juga berarti Cagalli belum datang.

Ia mengambil kunci cadangan yang diberikan Cagalli dari dalam tasnya, lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam Bonheur. Ia tidak mengunci kembali pintu tersebut, tapi tetap membiarkan tanda 'open' yang menggantung di pintu itu terbalik. Cafe ini belum siap untuk dibuka sampai pemiliknya datang. Hal ini memang tidak logis, seharusnya ada maupun tidak ada pemiliknya, cafe ini tetap harus buka. Biasanya sih begitu, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Ia tidak akan membuka toko ini sampai ia bertemu dengan Cagalli, oh, paling tidak ia mendengar kabar kalau Cagalli baik-baik saja.

Ia membuka pintu yang bertuliskan _'staff only'_. Ruangan itu terdiri dari gudang, dapur, dan ruang dimana Cagalli menyimpan data-data tentang Bonheur.

Dapur masih bersih dan tertata rapih.

Tiba-tiba ia menjadi panik. Ia mengelus dadanya pelan, sambil menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian melepaskannya. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

'_Cagalli pasti tidak apa-apa.'_

Ia membuka pintu ke ruangan kantor. Ia memutar kenop pintu besi pintu itu dengan perlahan dan kemudian mendorongnya dengan perlahan pula.

Kakinya lemas.

Hatinya mencelos.

Ia melihat Cagalli tertidur di sofa. Badannya yang hanya terbalut gaun _strapless _berwarna biru tua. Ia memegang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya dingin. Matanya mulai berlinangan air mata. Dengan gemetar, jari tangannya bergerak ke pergelangan tangan Cagalli, mengecek apakah di sana masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Air matanya tumpah. Oh, tidak! Cagalli, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Miriallia memeluk tubuh Cagalli yang sudah dingin membiru. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kakinya tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya dan ia pun jatuh bersama dengan tubuh Cagalli yang mendingin.

"Cagalli! Kau harusnya membalas pesanku semalam!" Miriallia terisak. Ia memendamkan kepalanya di pundak Cagalli, merasakan dinginnya tubuh Cagalli dengan wajahnya. Miriallia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Cagalli. Ia masih berharap kalau Cagalli bisa bangun dan memarahinya seperti biasa.

"Cag, ayo bangun!"

Ia terus mengguncangkan tubuh Cagalli yang suda tidak berdaya.

"Aku janji tidak akan memanggilmu Cagalli si pemberontak lagi!"

**8D**

Mobil ambulans datang dan mengangkut tubuh Cagalli yang sudah membeku, membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Orang-orang berkerumun di sekitar Bonheur, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di toko kue yang merangkap sebagai kafe itu. Miriallia hanya terpaku di depan pintu memperhatikan Cagalli yang diangkut oleh petugas ambulans tanpa memperhatikan kerumunan yang berdesas-desus itu.

Cagalli tinggal sendirian di _December city_. Dulu itu bukan masalah buatnya, tapi sekarang ini masalah. Ia tidak tahu harus mengabarkan kepada siapa tentang kejadian mengerikan ini.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah lagu. Meski samar, ia tetap bisa mendengar suara itu_. _Ia berlari masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Cagalli, lalu mencari dari mana sumber suara itu. Matanya menjalar ke segala arah, telinganya bersiaga. Ia pun menemukan asal suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari dalam tas ransel kecil Cagalli. Ternyata yang berbunyi adalah ponsel Cagalli. Dengan sergap ia mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel tersebut. Ia yakin, orang yang menelepon ponsel itu pasti seseorang yang Cagalli kenal dan mungkin saja tidak ia kenal.

"Ha-halo." kata Miriallia gugup.

"_Miriallia."_

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Ya?"

"_Bisakah kau datang ke sini, sekarang?"_

"Maafkan aku, tapi, bisakah kutahu ini siapa?" tanya Miriallia yang masih bingung dengan sopan.

"_Astaga_. _Kau tidak mengingat suaraku?"_

Miriallia menggeleng, walaupun ia tahu kalau orang di seberang telepon sana tidak melihat gelengannya itu.

Orang itu mendesah pelan. "_Ini Cagalli, Cagalli."_

**To be continued...**

**Hello! Sorry for the late update and I know it's short haha. Last two weeks ago, I went to my hometown, and I didn't bring my notebook, so I couldn't update it. The previous week, there are many exam, I couldn't think what will I write. So, today, hah, I give my best to this chapter, but it's a litte bit ... what can I say? You are the ones who can give comment to this fic. **

**Before closing this page, don't forget to review. It will be a better fic, if you review and give me some advice. And for the last, can you guess what happened there?**

_**Ne, matta ashita. **_**()/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sunrise**

**Bonheur**

**Original story by: Saylidza Hana**

**Chapter 4**

Miriallia berlari sekencang mungkin. Meski jalan berbatu dan banyak kerumunan orang, ia tetap berlari. Ia tidak menghiraukan meskipun ia hampir jatuh dan menabrak orang di sekitarnya.

Masih terngiang di kepalanya tentang mimpi tadi pagi. Mimpi yang menyeramkan. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Cagalli meninggal? Mungkin bisa dibilang Cagalli bangkit dari kuburnya. Tepat setelah tubuh Cagalli yang berada di dalam mimpinya dibawa oleh petugas ambulans, Cagalli 'asli' menelepon. Kalo itu terjadi sungguhan, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Mungkin ia akan pingsan berdiri.

Masalahnya, sekarang kenapa ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga?

**8D**

Cagalli bangun dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan make-up, rambut yang berantakan, dan baju yang kusut. Semalam ia tidak sempat untuk menghapus _make-up_nya, ia terlalu lelah dengan kejadian yang ia alami kemarin.

Ia bangun dari tempatnya tidur—sebuah sofa empuk yang berada di ruang kerjanya—diam sejenak sambil mengumpulkan beberapa nyawanya yang masih melayang, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya yang 'kotor'.

Ia memandang wajahnya di cermin. Meskipun sedikit menghilang, di wajahnya masih ada sisa-sisa _make-up._ Maskaranya yang luntur membentuk sebuah lingkaran hitam di matanya. Ya sudahlah, nanti ia minta Milly untuk membawakan _make-up remover _dan satu pasang baju ganti untuknya. Gaun yang ia pakai sekarang tidak mungkin dipakai lagi, baju yang kemarin ia pakai—sebelum memakai gaun—sudah berbau tidak enak.

Ia mengeratkan giginya. Gemas dengan laki-laki itu. Semua kejadian yang ia alami sampai sekarang ini, gara-gara monster itu.

'Ah, sudah jam berapa sekarang?'

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian melihat jam yang tergantung di atas pintu yang mengubungkan dapur dengan bagian depan toko.

**08.00**

Masih cukup pagi. Ia tidak yakin kalau Miriallia sudah bangun sekarang. Yah, lebih baik mencoba dari pada tidak.

Ia masuk ke dalam kantornya untuk mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di dalam tas semalam. Untung saja _battery _ponselnya masih ada. Ia memencet nomor Miriallia yang sudah sangat ia hapal, lalu menekan tombol panggil. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah telepon masuk. Nomor yang tidak dikenal. Ia paling tidak suka dengan nomor itu. Ia pun memencet tombol _reject_, lalu dengan gesit kembali mencoba menelepon Miriallia.

Yap. Sambungannya berhasil.

"_Ha-halo." _suara Miriallia terdengar gugup.

"Miriallia."

"_Ya?" _

Cagalli menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat nomor yang ia ketik di layar ponsel itu, takut-takut salah mengetik nomer. Ini karena dari suara di seberang sana, seperti tidak mengenali suaranya, padahal nomer yang ia ketik sudah benar.

"Bisakah kau datang ke sini sekarang?" tanya Cagalli.

"_Maafkan aku, tapi, bisakah kutahu ini siapa_?"

Cagalli menepuk dahinya. Benar dugaannya. Miriallia tidak mengenali suaranya. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama mereka berteman sih? Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan suaranya dalam waktu semalam?

"Astaga. Kau tidak mengingat suaraku?" tanya Cagalli sambil berjalan ke jendela dua arah yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya. Ia lalu mendesah pelan, "Ini Cagalli, Cagalli."

"_EH?!"_ teriak Miriallia dari seberang telepon. Cagalli menjauhkan ponselnya lagi. Kupingnya bisa rusak kalau mendengar teriakan sekencang itu.

"Milly! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Kau seperti mendengar orang yang bangkit dari kubur."

"_Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." _jawabnya lalu memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

"Ih ... kenapa diputus? Aku belum selesai berbicara." gumamnya sambil melihat ponselnya. Ia mencoba menelepon Miriallia lagi, tiga kali telepon, dua kali di_reject._ Oke, ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Milly, kenapa teleponku diputus?" tanya Cagalli dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Miriallia diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "A-ah, tidak ada apa-ap—"

"Oke, itu tidak penting. Bisakah kau ke Bonheur sekarang?"

"_Ada apa? Oh, iya, semalam kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" _

Cagalli tertawa garing, lalu menjawab, "Yah, nanti aku ceritakan di toko. Sepertinya hari ini kita akan buka toko lebih siang. Oh iya, aku pinjam bajumu, dan tolong bawakan aku _make-up remover._"

"_Oke, oke."_

**8D**

**TOK TOK**

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan manusia satu ini? Tadi di telepon suaranya terdengar seperti orang kebingungan, sekarang, kenapa ia mengetuk pintu toko kencang sekali?

Cagalli keluar dari dapur, menuju ke pintu masuk untuk membukakan pintu untuk Miriallia. Yah, siapa lagi orang yang akan mengetuk pintu toko sekencang itu selain Miriallia.

Di balik pintu, sudah berdiri Miriallia yang terlihat gelisah. Ia menengok ke sana kemari, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengejarnya. Cagalli tidak menyadarkannya, biar saja dia sendiri yang sadar kalau pintu di depannya sudah terbuka lebar.

Miriallia menghentikan gerakannya dan terpaku pada Cagalli di depannya.

Mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, bersiap untuk berteriak. Cagalli menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berteriak, kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam. Menuntunnya duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di depan jendela.

Tirai di pintu dan di jendela masih tertutup. Cagalli sengaja tidak membukanya karena ia belum ingin membuka tokonya, meski sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi.

"Ca-Cagalli, matamu ..." Miriallia menunjuk mata Cagalli yang penuh dengan lunturan maskara.

"Ambil napas dulu," Cagalli menirukan cara mengambil napas dengan perlahan kepada Miriallia. Miriallia pun mengikutinya. Ia menarik napas perlahan dari hidungnya kemudian menghembuskan melalui mulutnya.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang." pinta Cagalli.

Miriallia menenangkan detak jantungnya, lalu berkata, "Hari ini aku sial sekali," Cagalli mengerutkan alisnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, tadi pagi aku bermimpi kau meninggal dengan baju yang sama persis seperti yang kau pakai sekarang." Ia diam sejenak, lalu meneruskan. "Kau meninggal karena kedinginan. Badanmu dingin dan membiru."

"Benarkah?" Cagalli sedikit kaget, tapi kemudian ia tertawa, "Kau tahu, ini masih musim gugur, dinginnya tidak sedingin musim dingin, aku tidak akan mati kedinginan di musim ini, dasar bodoh."

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai berbicara, bukan hanya itu yang membuatku seperti ini." Miriallia menarik dalam napasnya. "Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini, aku dikejar anjing, setelah itu aku tidak sengaja tersandung seseorang yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya." Lanjutnya. Matanya mulai berkaca dan hampir menangis. Cagalli tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"E-eh? Jangan menangis. Kau sudah 25 tahun, Milly. Hanya terkena sial saja tidak perlu sesedih ini,"

Tangisannya mengencang. "Lalu dia menge—"

Cagalli yang gemas mencubit paha Miriallia.

"Aw, aw! Sakit, Cag!" Miriallia memukul pergelangan tangan Cagalli lalu memperhatikan wajah Cagalli dan menunjuknya. "Wajahmu, sini kubersihkan."

"Oh," Cagalli menutupi matanya yang penuh dengan lunturan maskara, "Jangan lihat."

Miriallia menarik tangan Cagalli dari matanya, "Bagaimana aku tidak melihatnya, dasar bodoh."

**8D**

Setelah mendapat pakaian ganti, Cagalli langsung mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Riasan wajahnya kembali berkurang, tapi tetap masih ada. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya kaku karena _hair spray_, sekarang sudah guyub dan jatuh terkulai. Ia menyampirkan gaun yang tadi ia pakai di atas sofa. Miriallia sudah siap dengan pembersih wajahnya di meja kerja milik Cagalli. Meja yang sangat jarang digunakan olehnya, yah, tempat utama Cagalli bekerja bukan di sini, tapi di dapur, membuat kue.

"Jadi, tadi pagi kau gugup karena habis bermimpi buruk itu?" tanya Cagalli. Miriallia mengangguk sambil menghapus _make-up_ dari wajah cagalli dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan _make-up remover._ Cagalli membuka matanya, melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Miriallia.

"Kalau kau mimpi seperti itu tentang diriku, itu berarti aku akan berumur panjang." Cagalli menepuk-nepuk pundak Miriallia.

"Tapi tetap sa—"

"Aduh! Kemana tanganmu bergerak, Milly!" Cagalli memegangi matanya yang tidak sengaja terkena jari Miriallia saat menghapus riasannya.

"Uwah! Maafkan aku!"

Miriallia panik melihat mata Cagalli yang memerah.

"Osu!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke pintu. Ada seseorang berdiri di sana dengan wajah sumringahnya. Gadis berambut merah pendek, dengan celana jeans pendek ditambah stoking berwarna gelap, dan kaus yang ditutupi jaket berwarna magenta.

"Hei, dari mana kau masuk, Lunamaria?" tanya Miriallia.

"Tentu saja dari pintu." jawab Lunamaria.

Ia masuk dan langsung menyambar gaun yang Cagalli sampirkan di sofa. Ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, melihat setiap detail yang terdapat di gaun itu.

"Gaun siapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Itu gaun milik Cagalli." jawab Miriallia sambil merapihkan alat sudah selesai ia gunakan. Cagalli berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu tanpa basa-basi mengambil gaun itu dari tangan gadis itu. "Ini mau kukembalikan." ujar Cagalli singkat.

"Mou ..." Lunamaria sedikit menekuk wajahnya. Di Bonheur, ia merasa kalau dirinya selalu di_-bully_; oleh Miriallia maupun Cagalli. Ini kenyataan, tapi mereka selalu baik padanya. Ketika ia memiliki masalah, sebisa mungkin, mereka berdua pasti membantunya.

Cagalli melipat gaun itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak yang diambil dari dalam laci meja kerjanya, kemudian mengembalikan kotak yang sudah berisi gaun itu ke dalam laci lagi. Ia berjalan ke arah Lunamaria, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Kau penasaran soal gaun itu?" tanya Cagalli. Lunamaria tersenyum senang.

"Mau tahu _aja_, atau mau tahu _banget_?" wajah Lunamaria berubah memelas. Cagalli tertawa. "Oke, oke, nanti akan kuberitahu," Cagalli mengambil apron berwarna kombinasi hijau dan kuning yang digantung di samping pintu. Ia memakainya, lalu melenggang keluar, dan memulai kegiatan membuat rotinya.

**8D**

"_Irrashaimase!"_ Lunamaria membungkuk kepada seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk.

"Ano ... _onee-san_, apa roti yang biasanya ada?" tanya wanita yang barusan masuk kepada Lunamaria. Wanita itu memang langganan ke Bonheur. Setiap kali ia datang ke Bonheur, pasti ia membeli jenis roti yang sama.

Lunamaria menoleh ke Miriallia yang berada di belakang meja kasir. Ia memberi sebuah isyarat untuk memberitahu Cagalli kalau pelanggan langganannya datang lagi hari ini. Cagalli punya resep khusus untuk ibu tua yang sudah berumur kira-kira 40 tahunan itu.

Miriallia menyambar gagang telepon di sebelahnya dan menyambungkan telepon tersebut ke telepon yang berada di dalam.

"Cag, roti yang biasa ada?"

Miriallia mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali, menanggapi apa yang Cagalli katakan dari ujung telepon sana. Merasa sudah selesai dengan percakapan mereka, Miriallia menutup telepon itu dan berbisik kepada Lunamaria.

Lunamaria mengangguk mengerti.

"Roti yang biasa sedang dalam proses, Nyonya." Jelas Lunamaria dengan sopan kepada ibu itu. "Apa anda mau menunggu sebentar?" lanjutnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk anggun. "Iya akan kutunggu." Jawabnya. "Bisakah aku memesan secangkir kopi?"

"Ah, tentu."

Ibu itu berjalan ke kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

Lunamaria memperhatikan wanita itu sampai duduk. Wanita itu sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi wajahnya begitu cantik. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengobrol dengan wanita ini, ia sangat mengaguminya. Aura kelembutan dan keanggunannya begitu terasa, ia merasa kalau wanita ini mirip dengan seseorang.

"Milly, kenapa kita selalu membuat kue khusus untuknya, sih?" bisik Lunamaria, takut-takut terdengar oleh wanita itu.

"Cagalli bilang, dia itu kenalan lamanya," tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya dari arah wanita itu. "Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa ia membuatkan kue khusus untuknya."

Telepon di sebelahnya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara Cagalli di dalamnya.

"_Rotinya sebentar lagi selesai, tapi aku ada urusan penting. Tolong salah satu dari kalian ke sini, gantikan aku." _

"Siap!"

**8D**

Cagalli melepas apronnya dan menggantungkannya di samping pintu. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di dalam laci mejanya.

Ia memasukkan sebuah nomer ponsel ke dalam ponsel itu, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Sambil menunggu sambungannya tersambung, ia bersandar pada cermin satu arah di belakang mejanya. Cermin itu membuatnya bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan di depan sana.

Ada wanita itu. Wanita itu berdiri menunggu di depan pintu masuk.

"_Halo."_

Teleponnya tersambung.

"Ah, tadi kau menelepon, Kira?"

"_Ah." _

"Ada apa?" masih bersandar di pinggir cermin, ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita yang sudah menjadi langganan toko rotinya selama beberapa bulan itu.

"_Aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu."_

"Minta tolong apa?"

"_Tolong jenguk ibu di , ibu sedang sakit dan tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya."_

Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tidak kau yang ke sana, kau ada di Orb. Dari rumahmu, hanya membutukan sedikit waktu untuk ke tempat ibu, ya kan?"

"_Masalahnya bukan itu, katanya ibu ingin bertemu denganmu."_

"Kau ke tempat ibu, lalu hubungi aku dengan _skype. _Sama saja bertemu denganku, kan?"

Kira diam sejenak.

"Hei."

"_Tuan Athha juga menyuruhmu untuk datang._"

Gantian Cagalli yang terdiam.

"_Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya yang ke-55. Ia ingin sekali kau datang."_

Cagalli menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Kalau ia pulang ke Orb, ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa pulang secepatnya ke December _City, _ke sini.

"Nanti kupikirkan dulu." Jawab Cagalli singkat.

Ia hampir mematikan sambungan teleponnya ketika Kira memanggilnya lagi.

"_Cag, 'dia' sedang di _December City_."_ Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "_Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan meneleponmu dan memintamu untuk menemuinya."_

"Ah."

Tidak lama setelah ia memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Kira, telepon di kantornya berdering. Ia dengan sigap mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

"_Cag, roti yang biasa ada?" _tanya Miriallia dari ujung telepon sana.

"Ada, sedang dipanggang. Bilang pada wanita itu untuk menunggu, oke?"

Ia sudah tahu kalau wanita itu akan datang, jadi ia sengaja membuat roti yang biasa ia pesan.

Ia mengambil apron yang ia gantung dan memakainya kembali. Baru saja ia memegang gagang pintu dan hendak keluar, ponselnya berbunyi. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang menelepon ke ponselnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu melihat nama orang yang memanggilnya.

Yap. Dugaannya tepat dan ini seperti apa yang dikatakan Kira tadi. 'Dia' menelepon dan ia pasti akan memintanya untuk menemuinya.

Ia menghela napas.

"Lacus ..."

"_Cagalli-_chan_!_" seru Lacus.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelepon." tanya Cagalli berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau dia sekarang ada di kotanya.

"_Kau tahu, sekarang aku sedang berada di _December City."

"Benarkah? Kapan kau sampai?"

"_Em ... dua hari yang lalu_."

"Dua hari yang lalu?!" Cagalli tidak tahu soal yang satu ini. "Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku dari kemarin?"

Kira sialan. Kenapa ia tidak memberitahunya lebih awal? Kasian 'kan dia sendirian di kota orang.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia ke sini?

"_Aku ingin meneleponmu dari dua hari yang lalu, tapi aku malah sibuk berbelanja." _Lacus tertawa kecil.

"Hah?" Cagalli menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya lalu menggaruk telinganya, siapa tahu ia salah mendengar apa yang barusan Lacus katakan.

"Kau ke sini hanya untuk berbelanja? Bukankah kualitas barang-barang di Orb memiliki kualitas yang sama?"

"_Hm ... sudahlah, soal itu tidak usah dipermasalahkan," kata Lacus."Kau datang saja ke sini, ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."_

Cagalli menghela napas.

"Baiklah di mana kau menginap?"

Cagalli mengapit ponselnya dengan telinga dan pundaknya, sementara tangannya bergerak mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen.

"_Di jalan X, hotel XX, kamar 1029."_

"Oke, tunggu aku, ya."

"_Yap."_

Cagalli menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia melipat kertas berisi nama hotel yang ditempati Lacus dan menyelipkannya di saku celananya.

Ia keluar ruangannya dan mengecek roti yang ia panggang. Rotinya sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan. Sebentar lagi matang.

Ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Memang roti pesanan ibu itu sebentar lagi matang, tapi yang lain belum.

Ia masuk lagi ke dalam kantornya, mengambil gagang telepon lalu menghubungi Miriallia di depan. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia keluar dan berbicara _face to face _dengan Miriallia, sayangnya ia malas bertemu dengan pemesannya di depan. Pasti wanita itu akan bertanya banyak padanya.

"Rotinya sebentar lagi selesai, tapi aku ada urusan penting. Tolong salah satu dari kalian ke sini, gantikan aku."

"_Siap!"_

Ia menutup teleponnya.

Oke, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Ah, ambil tas, lalu keluar melalui pintu belakang agar wanita itu tidak melihatnya.

Ia mengambil tasnya dari dalam laci lemari di sebelah meja kerjanya. Tasnya yang kecil tergulung bersama sebuah jas berwarna hitam.

Ia memandangai jas itu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sadar, jas itu adalah jas yang diberikan oleh si 'monster' itu. Ia melemparnya ke lantai lalu menginjak-injaknya. Wah, ia terlalu kesal dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

**8D**

Lonceng di atas pintu masuk bergemerincing. Ada seseorang datang.

"_Irrashaima—"_ Lunamaria menghentikan salamnya dan dengan gesit menamengi dirinya dengan sebuah nampan plastik berwarna coklat susu.

"Aku tahu kau siapa!" teriaknya. "Mau apa kau ke sini? Apa kau mau menghancurkan toko ini dari dalam?!"

"Aku mencari Cagalli, apa dia ada?" tanya pria berambut biru itu, Athrun Zala, dengan sopan.

Lunamaria tiba-tiba terkesima dengan ketampanan dan kesopanannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau pria ini tampan setengah mati, tapi saat melihat aslinya, ia rasanya ingin mati saja, _my life is complete._

Tapi.

Kalau dia sesopan ini, berarti ini meruntuhkan fakta soal cerita Cagalli tadi. Yap, tadi Cagalli sudah cerita semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir. Dari bagaimana ia bertemu pria ini sampai kejadian tadi malam dan juga tambahan mimpi aneh Miriallia. Ia rasanya ingin tertawa sekaligus sedih dengan mimpi itu. Mimpi itu seperti nyata. Kejadian itu sama persis dengan yang kenyataan yang ada. Dress dan tempat dimana Cagalli tidur.

Ah, tapi Cagalli tadi sempat bilang, '_Kalau dia ke sini, tolong sebisa mungkin bilang kalau aku tidak ada.'_

Athrun melambaikan tangannya di depan Lunamaria. Ia tidak sadar kalau dari tadi pikirannya melayang dan lupa menjawab pertanyaan dari pria tampan di depannya.

"Halo, nona?"

"Ah, ya. Tunggu sebentar, aku cek dulu."

Lunamaria melongok ke dalam ruangan '_staff only'. _Ia melihat Miriallia yang sedang membuat kue di sana. Ia memanggilnya dengan berbisik. "_Sst,_ Milly."

Miriallia menghentikan pekerjaannya, ia mengerutkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Lunamaria yang memanggilnya.

Lunamaria memberi sinyal untuk mendekat.

Miriallia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang penuh dengan tepung lalu mendekati Lunamaria di pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada Athrun di depan."

Miriallia sontak kaget saat Lunamaria menyebutkan nama itu. Ia menyuruh Lunamaria yang menutupinya, minggir dari pintu dan melihat yang Athrun berputar-putar melihat roti yang ada di dalam toko.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk?" Miriallia panik.

Masih dengan nada berbisik, ia menjawab, "Mana bisa aku melarang pelanggan untuk masuk ke toko kita? Itu menolak rezeki namanya." Ia sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Miriallia. Menurutnya, pertanyaan Miriallia itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh.

Miriallia menepuk dahinya pelan, lalu mendesis. "Mau apa dia ke sini?" tanya Miriallia tidak sabar.

"Dia mencari Cagalli. Apa dia ada?"

"Dia ada di—" jawabannya dipotong oleh suara pintu belakang yang tertutup. Dengan begini, pertanyaan Lunamaria sudah bisa terjawab. Cagalli baru saja pergi. Berarti dia tidak ada, ya 'kan?

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya, 'kan?"

Lunamaria melirik ke arah Athrun di belakangnya. Belum sempat ia memanggil Athrun, pria itu sudah berlari keluar Bonheur.

Lunamaria ikut berlari, mengejar pria berambut biru itu. Ia penasaran apa yang membuat pria tampan itu berlari keluar Bonheur.

"Luna!"

"Dia keluar, keluar!" teriak Lunamaria sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Miriallia agar teman berambut coklatnya itu mendekat kepadanya. Ia masih memakukan matanya pada Athrun yang berlari keluar dari Bonheur.

"Oh, astaga." Lunamaria bergumam.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Miriallia muncul dari belakang Lunamaria.

Mereka berdua melihatnya. Mereka melihat wanita di belakang Cagalli yang baru saja keluar dari jalan kecil di sebelah Bonheur, dicopet oleh seorang pencopet di belakangnya. Wanita itu sepertinya sempat berteriak dan membuat Cagalli menghentikan langkahnya. Athrun yang sepertinya juga mendengarnya ikut keluar dan membantu wanita itu menangkap pencopet tersebut.

Cagalli meninju perut pencopet yang sedang lari itu. Pencopet itu terjatuh, tapi ia kembali bangun dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari sebelumnya dan hendak meloncat pagar pembatas jalan saat tangan Athrun menangkapnya.

"Ah, dia tertangkap." Kata Lunamaria.

Athrun menariknya dan memojokkannya ke tiang listrik di dekatnya. Athrun melemparkan dompet yang pencuri itu curi kepada Cagalli. Cagalli menangkapnya dengan tepat, kemudian langsung mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya yang terpaku di ujung jalan kecil di sebelah Bonheur.

Cagalli tersenyum kepada wanita itu. "Lain kali hati-hati ya, nona."

"Terima kasih." Kata wanita itu gagap. "Tapi, nona, aku ini laki-laki."

Cagalli tertawa garing. "Jangan bercanda ..." ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, nona." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Tapi, kau, tadi ..." Cagalli tergagap, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang pelan, "Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Aku kaget." Pria itu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan kirinya.

Teriakannya tadi sungguh seperti seorang wanita. Suaranya melengking sampai membuat semua orang di jalan tadi menghentikan langkah kaki mereka untuk menegok siapa orang yang baru saja berteriak dengan suara seriosa itu.

Jadi, wanita ini, ah bukan, pria ini, yang mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang dan halus, kulitnya mulus seperti bayi, matanya besar, dan bulu matanya lentik, adalah seorang pria? Oh, astaga! Fakta di depan matanya menipunya.

_Do not judge a book by its cover._

Kalimat itu sekarang berlaku untuknya.

"Hei." Panggil Athrun.

"Ah, iya?"

"Cepat ambilkan tali untuk mengikatnya," perintah Athrun. "Ia dari tadi terus memberontak."

Aduh. Ia lupa kalau ada si monster itu di sini. Ia berdecak kecil, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam Bonheur. Sebelum itu, ia tidak lupa menepuk pundak pria-wanita itu dan memintanya untuk hati-hati.

**8D**

"Aku sudah menelepon polisi," kata Cagalli. "Aku titip pencuri ini." Cagalli menunjuk pencuri yang terikat di tiang listrik. Athrun yang tadi mengikatnya di sana.

"Baiklah. Serahkan padaku." Kata Lunamaria.

"Oh, ya, kemana wanita tadi? Rotinya sudah diberikan kepadanya?"

"Ah, dia sudah pergi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dengan membawa rotinya."

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupakan dia." Cagalli menunjuk pencuri yang kesal di belakangnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Lunamaria mengangguk.

Cagalli melambaikan tangannya ke Lunamaria, yang juga dibalas dengan lambaian tangan darinya.

Sambil berjalan, ia melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Jam setengah 4. Masih ada 30 menit sebelum bus jam 4 datang. Ia harus bergegas.

"Cagalli."

Cagalli menoleh. Belum lama ia pergi dari Bonheur, ia sudah bertemu orang ini lagi.

Ia memasukkan banyak oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, lalu ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Berharap bisa hilang dari pandangan Athrun.

**8D**

Athrun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak menyangka Cagalli akan kesal hanya karena candaannya tadi.

Cagalli yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Athrun masih menekuk wajahnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam mobil ini dengan monster itu lagi. Ditambah, pria di sebelahnya juga sudah meng-_humiliated-_nya.

_Oksigen yang tadi ia ambil sepertinya sudah mulai menipis. Oksigen itu terbuang di setiap langkahnya dan sekarang membuat tenggorokannya terasa perih. Ia butuh air dan tempat untuk beristirahat._

_Ia melihat sebuah tong sampah besar yang kosong. Cocok untuk tempat persembunyiannya, meskipun sedikit bau. Yuck. Ah, yang penting selamat, pikirnya._

_Ia duduk di samping tempat sampah itu._

"_Cagalli." Panggil Athrun._

_Ia mendengar langkah Athrun mendekat. Ia memperkecil jaraknya dengan tong sampah di sebelahnya agar Athrun tidak melihatnya._

_Athrun sudah tepat berada di depan tong sampah itu. Ia membuka tong sampah itu dan memanggil nama Cagalli._

"_Cagalli, apa kau di dalam?" tanyanya ke dalam tong sampah._

_Hatinya tiba-tiba tergetar. Tangannya bergerak ke kaki tong sampah itu dan membaliknya. Membuatnya ketahuan oleh Athrun yang sebenarnya memang sudah tahu kalau Cagalli berada di situ._

_Athrun menghindar dari serangan tempat sampah yang dilancarkan Cagalli. Ia menangkap tangan Cagalli, lalu berkata, "Nah, kau ikut aku sekarang." Athrun menarik tangan Cagalli pelan menuju mobilnya._

Athrun masih tertawa di kursi kemudi. Cagalli mengerutkan alisnya bingung sekaligus kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa mengemudi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu? Kalau ia yang mengemudi pasti dengan sekejap ia akan melupakan kalau dirinya sedang menyetir, lalu sedetik kemudian dirinya akan hilang kendali. Yah, itu kalau dirinya.

"Apa sih yang lucu? Kenapa kau dari tadi tidak berhenti tertawa?" tanya Cagalli kesal. "Konsentrasilah pada jalan itu, jangan tertawa terus."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Athrun menghentikan tawanya.

"Kalau kau tertawa soal tong sampah tadi," Athrun kembali tertawa, tapi kemudian ditahannya karena melihat wajah Cagalli yang kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah." Cagalli pasrah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau kau menemui temanku." Katanya sambil memutar kemudi mobil.

"Teman siapa?"

"Teman lamaku. Dia memintaku untuk menjemputmu."

"Hah?" perkataannya cukup membuat Cagalli bingung. Teman lama Athrun kenal dengannya? Dari mana temannya kenal dirinya?

"Lacus, kau tahu dia kan?"

"Ah!" Cagalli memutar badannya menghadap ke arah Athrun. "Kenapa kau bisa kenal Lacus?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Dia itu pacar sahabatku, Kira, yang juga saudara kembarmu." Jawabnya. Intonasi suaranya agak aneh saat menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli.

"Oh, astaga!" Cagalli bergumam. Kenapa hari ini banyak kejadian yang mengagetkannya. "Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa aku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Senyuman terhias di wajahnya. Senyumannya terlihat sedikit mengejek. Jenis senyuman yang paling ia benci.

Cagalli mencubit perut bagian kanan Athrun, membuat Athrun meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" tanya Cagalli sambil mengeratkan giginya.

Athrun tidak menjawab dan hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

Cagalli menarik tangannya, lalu diam sejenak, kemudian ia mencubitnya lagi dengan lebih kencang. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Ini kesempatannya untuk membalasnya yang telah membuatnya kedinginan di jalanan sendirian.

"Aw, aw, aw. Hei, Athha, sakit." Athrun memejamkan sebelah matanya sambil kesakitan. "Lepaskan cubitanmu itu, kalau tidak mobil ini bisa menabrak."

**8D**

**1029**

Cagalli bersandar pada tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabar. Athrun mengtuk pintu kayu berwarna coklat di depannya.

"_Ya, tunggu sebentar."_ Kata seseorang dari balik pintu. Suara itu lembut, khas suara Lacus.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pink dengan sepasang jepitan yang menjepit poninya.

Athrun dan Cagalli sama-sama tersenyum saat melihat Lacus yang menyambut mereka.

"Hai, lama tak bertemu." Sapa mereka berdua bersamaan.

**To be continue ...**

**Pertama, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang chapter sebelumnya sudah mereview . Arigatou gozaimasu~ (Maaf aku belum balas review kalian (/|\) )**

**Kedua, terima kasih yang sudah mengingatkan, **_**ichirukilover30**_**. Aku ga bohong kan soal apdet minggu ini. ****v**

**Ketiga, chapter kemarin membingungkan ya? Segaja sih ... /plak Semoga di sini kalian udah nggak bingung lagi. Kalau masih bingung, tanya aja, oke? Wehe.**

**Keempat, menurut kalian, gimana chapter ini? Menarik, membosankan, membuat ngantuk atau yang lain? Ayo direview, aku masih butuh kalian di sini untuk meng**_**improve **_**tulisan-tulisanku. Kritik dan saran diterima kok.**

**Yosh, thank you for reading my fic. See you next chapter. ()/**


End file.
